The present invention relates to an electric switchboard cell having a positioning drive comprising a threaded spindle for moving a switchgear contained in the cell, and further having a door closing the switchboard cell.
Operating such a switchboard cell can be dangerous to the user, for instance, if the door of the switchboard cell is opened and not all parts located in the switchboard cell are disconnected from the voltage source.